Legacy: One Shots
by ScarletStrange
Summary: Bunch of one shot stories which are cannon in the DC Legacy storyline
1. Red Hood and Maggie Sawyer

The snow settled on the crowded sidewalks of the bustling city, the month of December had just come to a close and the New Year was arriving within two days time. At the steps of the police plaza arrived a yellow cab, the heat from the exhaust visible as it came to an abrupt stop. A short but confident fresh faced woman exited the vehicle in a rush; the woman was no other Maggie Sawyer, a Gotham city detective who had recently moved here. Her were eyes wider and there was a certain youth about her that spoke to her age. Once inside the policewoman was quickly met by her superior officer, thinking he was preparing to scold her for her tardiness she began to formulate what she thought might be an acceptable excuse but before she could utter a word he directed her to toward the garage.

"Sir-I" The woman was whisked away, his hand on her back as he lead her down into the department parking.  
"Don't bother with an excuse, it's as unoriginal as it unnecessary; I can guarantee you that much."  
The young detective's face was nothing short of puzzled, uncertain what to make of the situation. "Sir? Can I ask exactly-"  
"You cannot, Sawyer. Here, take this." The sour old man presented her with a neat bundle of documents, each folder labeled confidential which shed light on the clandestine nature of it all. After a thorough read through of everything Maggie handed the documents back over, mulling over the information.  
"Is this an assignment you want me… me to take on, sir?" She asked, hoping she had some say in whether or not she had to take on the task. The last thing Maggie wanted right now was to be back in Gotham surrounded by the very past she was trying to escape.  
"No,"  
Maggie nearly audibly sighed in relief but that was quickly laid low by his following continuation. "I-"  
"It's something you are taking on, definitively." He folded his arms, leaning in closer to explain his choice after her disapproval became visible "Without question you've seen the most action here, Sawyer. Not to mention you know Gotham like the back of your hand.. I know you aren't proud of it but you've tangled with these vigilante types before. If I put anyone other than you in charge I'd be an idiot."  
Maggie couldn't help but think he was one either way but her disdain for Gotham wouldn't stop her from being a good cop. She had a job to do and she was going to do it. "I understand, sir."

The young detective slowly began to collect her equipment, her mind however couldn't but think of _her_ again. She came all this way to escape what happened, escape those feelings, escape _her._ It was some twisted fate that the first major case she caught involved Gotham and vigilantes. An old train zipped along it's track, steam bristling from the engine as it charged toward Gotham. Every car in tow of the antique locomotive was empty with the notable exception of twelve heavily armed cops and a frail blonde woman.

"Isabel Ardila", Maggie humbled her name under her breath before examining the woman they were escorting into the city. For someone she had never heard of this person was getting next to royal treatment, there was a significance here that no was aware of and Maggie was certain that would get them all killed. Before she could solve the puzzle in her head a fellow officer nudged her, pulling her attention away for a moment.  
"Sawyer, I heard you tangled with this.. Deadshot guy. Are all those rumours true, the list of bodies and the ridiculous getup?" The man's face was one of doubt and arrogance.  
Maggie however was happy to set the record straight and put the fear of God into him. "All of it's true.. And then some. The last thing you should be talking out of your ass right now. The truth is we're being hunted and this bullet proof vest isn't going to do much other than give you a better dressed corpse."

The officers were quiet, seemingly stunned by her brutal honest but before she knew it they began snickering; She must've missed the joke. "I guess all Gotham cops really are as **bat** -shit as they say. Asylum must be missing another patient if you really buy into this-" Before the man could finish speaking his head was split open, emptying his skull on the corridor. The detective's eyes widen, the blood painting her vest red before she dove for cover. Adrenaline surged through her system, sweat began to move down her face as she formulated a plan of action. The shots however didn't cease, every shell spent interrupted her train of thought and before she knew it her hand was taking hold of the young blonde and charging out of the car.

Isabel's eyes were watering, her face was red trying to fight back tears. "Where are we going?"  
Sawyer sat her down, positioning her precariously before answering her. "Thermal vision."  
"Thermal.. vision?" The blonde tried to understand what she was on about but was struggling.  
"Deadshot. Wherever he is he's using thermal vision, heat. This is the engine room, very very hot and very hard to see us here."  
Her face lit up with some hint of hope at the cops words. "So we're safe?"  
"No, I didn't say that but you're safer here than out there. Now stay here, I'll be," the policewoman peered out the car, putting her opposite hand over the mouth of the woman as to keep her quiet. "Do you hear that..?"  
Isabel slowly lowered Maggie's hand over her mouth. "I don't hear anything."  
"Exactly, they're all.. dead. It's just you and me now. Deadshot is counting, he knows we aren't dead so we need to be gone, now."

The train shook, a violent explosion rippling all throughout. Sparks flew from the wheels, the front of the train had been struck slowing down the rest that followed. The cop pried open the window, shouting to the girl behind her to jump now. Scared, Isabel lept from the train, bracing for impact as she met with the snow. Maggie backed up before running toward the window and jumping; while in the air however a bullet whistled through the air and carved through her waist like butter. Blood floated through the air as she fell, her face turning into one of agony. The white snow soon became red, body crashing into the ground harshly as her landing was displaced. She let out of a groan, hands wet with a warm red. Teeth gritted she crawled until she found her footing, stumbling in the direction of where she had last seen Isabel. However her vision narrowed as the wound proved too much and she collapsed face first into the snow.

The Latina jerked out of her slumber, gasping for air before wincing from the pain in her lower abdomen. She searched for the source of the pain, her finger slowly running the length of stomach before a row of crude stitches were uncovered. Maggie examined her wound, more so the patch work before realizing her surroundings. _A cave?_ The last thing she remembered was trying to say Isabel from the snow, how did she get here. The policewoman tried to stand, groaning all the way. A man walked in from the cold just as she did, shocking her with his sudden appearance. Upon realizing who he was she drew her weapon, or tried to at the very least only to discover it's absence.

The man rubbed the snow off the red visor that covered his head, pushing back his jacket to reveal the very firearm she was looking for. "Looking for this, detective Sawyer?"  
"Red Hood." Maggie groaned again, succumbing to the pain as she slid down the wall of the cavern. "I suppose I have you to thank for these." gesturing to her stitches.  
"And yet you were going to shoot me."  
"Instincts, they've got me this far."  
Red Hood scoffed, kneeling near an unconscious Isabel to check her vitals. "Lot of good they did you were almo-" Maggie swung on the vigilante with a thick branch of firewood, surprising him with her sudden attack.

Jason blocked just barely, slapping away the burning log before delivering a powerful kick to the wound he had just patched. As she reeled in pain, his hands found their way around her neck. The red visor pressed against her head, her own reflection visible as while the supply of oxygen came to a close. Jason let go in the knick of time, punching the ground next to her head before uttering a series of profanities. His forearm was burned; she got him good.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Jason shouted, bandaging his wound with simple wrapping.  
Maggie was unapologetic however, her conviction unyielding. "You're a cop killer, I know all about you. I've been to your crime scenes, seen what you're capable of."  
"Any cop I killed wasn't much of a cop, detective Sawyer. I kill criminals, period. Whether they wear a badge or a hood. A good cop like yourself should appreciate that much."  
"A good cop like me doesn't need someone like you doing my job for me." Maggie stared him down, holding her wound while trying to stand.  
"If that was true I wouldn't be here or Batman for that matter." Red Hood stopped, remembering an important piece of history to bolster his argument. "Now that I think about it, didn't you work closely with Batwoman."  
Her eyes lowered, memories she didn't want to confront were bubbling up; a wound as fresh as the one she just got. "We need to go, if you're here to help her then do that."  
"Storms too strong, have to rest here for tonight then make our break first thing tomorrow. You should try to rest, Deadshot's going to want to finish what he started."

As soon as day touched upon the snow covered hills the group made their break for it, the duo dragging a sled behind them with Isabel sprawled across the top of it. Jason lamented at their situation, writing it off as hopeless.

"The snow is too thick, we're sitting ducks, detective! We need to split up, I'll draw his fire and you make you get her to safety. She didn't ask for this.."  
Maggie didn't argue, her priority to ensuring the life of the woman she swore to protect greater than anything. "I'll see you on the other side!"

The group parted ways, the women moving down the hill while Red Hood took the highest point so he might light a flare to garner the attention of Deadshot, wherever he may be. Within seconds of lighting the flare a bullet shot echoed through the hills and with it a light thud that sent chills down the snipers spine. The officer was now on the cusp of entering Gotham city, able to see the buildings and structures just beyond a hill's dive. Wasting no time she climbed atop the sled, sliding down the mountain side with great speed. Just as they encroached closer a bullet struck the metallic frame of the vehicle, sending the two women scrambling down the hillside into snow. Maggie could barely make out her surroundings as she came to, blood gushing from a wound aside her head. Floyd Lawton, otherwise known as Deadshot walked over her, revolver in hand. His foot kicked away her gun, sliding it across the barren ground beneath them.

"One standard issue colt forty five, check. What's a girl without her guns?"  
The look of terror on the young detectives face quickly turned to one of cockiness, much to his surprise. "Wouldn't know." Before he could fix his weapon on her, Maggie revealed one of Jason's, blasting a sizeable hole through his collarbone in seconds. The boot of the officer pressed on his wound as the barrel of the gun aimed at his head. "You're under arrest, Lawton."  
"And then Red Hood shot me, well, with a taser." Maggie rolled over in the bed, her hands now resting upon the waist of Alex. "When I woke up he was gone and so was Lawton. So yeah.. I've had my fair share of vigilantes.. Even the good ones are-"  
"Kara isn't a vigilante, she doesn't work in the night and she stands for something, something real, Mags. And above everything, she's my sister."  
"I understand, if you trust her, I trust her."  
Alex chuckled, examining the scar that started this entire story. "Who knew one little scar had so much meaning?"  
"There's more about me than you know, Danvers."  
The brunette patted the spot where Maggie used to be lying, inviting her to come back. "Then come tell meeee."  
Sawyer started at a contact in her phone, the name Kate hovering above the digits. "Alright.. I've got a story.."


	2. Superwoman

"How did you get this suit father?" Lucy was glaring at the man in front of her, not willing to give up on finding out how the military obtained the power suit, "Who will be using it?"

"You." General Lane gave her a cocky smile, "DEO has their...aliens. We have this."

"Aliens who are protecting us." His daughter deadpanned and took a few steps away.

"For now."

"Supergirl saved your life…"

"That doesn't mean that she won't turn on us in future. You are going to learn to control the abilities of this suit, end of discussion." He left the room without even looking at her again.

Lucy scoffed and proceeded to walk around the magical armor, keeping her distance. Her eyes studied every inch of it, she had no idea what it would do to her and apparently her father didn't care at all. This could have an easy solution, she could pick up her phone and call Kara, tell her everything about this. Major had no doubts about the angry Kryptonian shredding the suit to pieces. She chuckled as the image flashed in her mind but then she realized the downside that this could cause. Her father would start a war against the DEO. DEO that she was co-directing. Sad feeling sneaked in her mind, it wasn't enough that they were basically in control of the aliens, he needed more. He always needed more. Lucy grazed the white cape of the suit with her fingers and she could feel the energy dragging her in. It would be amazing to have powers just like little Danvers, but the unspoken question was still lingering in the air; will it be safe for her. The white 'S' symbol on the suit was making her feel more comfortable about this whole idea. It was the same symbol that Supergirl and Superman had. General Lane was good at using people and what they represented, even if he resented them. However that fact couldn't change the nauseous feeling that sneaked into Lucy's gut at the image of her father being in charge something that powerful. There was an easy solution for this, if she would acquire control of the magic, it wouldn't be hard to just take it; not like the military had weapons strong enough to deal with something like this.

As soon as she slipped into the suit, her muscles contorted and Major Lane found herself kneeling on the floor, gasping for air. It probably wasn't her finest idea to try it all alone. She wasn't sure if her body was fighting the armor or the armor was fighting her body. After couple of excruciating seconds, everything stopped. The pain was gone, her breathing went back to normal and even her heartbeat slowed down. Whole room was quiet, except that one irritating noise; one that Lucy never noticed before. She was sure that the light was never buzzing this loudly, it took her awhile before it struck her. Super-hearing. Amused chuckle escaped past her lips.

"What do you think that you are doing?!" Voice of General Sam Lane pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Well dad, you wanted me to try the suit on, right?" Lucy deadpanned innocently, pulling the mask over her face.

"Then let's not waste any time, let's go and try what it can do." He seemed proud of her, finally seeing his daughter cooperating.

Lucy followed him outside, she could feel her muscles stretching after the stiffness caused by the spasms from before. Although there was another feeling going through her body, she was feeling powerful. Unfortunately controlling the suit proved to be harder than the General could imagine. He turned around at the last possible moment to jump to the side and avoid the orange beam of light passing through the hallway.

"Fuck…" Lucy sweared as she tried to regain at least some sort of control. Her attempt was partially successful. She made a self-note to ask Kara about all this once she will get a chance. Her eyes adapted through all the vision changes, starting with heat vision and ending with microscopic vision.

"Hmm…" Her father started, "You'll have to work on this."

"I'm fucking trying...maybe it wasn't a best choice to be a test rabbit…" She whimpered, trying to recover.

"Nonsense, there is no one better for this than you." General refused and walked out of the building. Major was right behind him, when she took the first step outside, overwhelming feeling of panic settled in. She was floating in the air and if she would be honest, Lucy never felt more wonderful.


	3. Green Lanterns

Two green lights darted across the dark vacuum of space, homing in on an asteroid field at the edge of a distant dying system. Both beings came to a halt, their rings still projecting a protective aura over each respectively. The duo consisted of a woman and man, both had a warm skin tone of brown; Simon Baz was of middle eastern descent, Jessica Cruz of hispanic roots. They both were young, a pair of fresh faces who were only recently thrown into this life. At the behest of Batman and Superman they were to undergo a series of exercises and assignments to further their ability to replace the former Green Lantern of Earth. What was once a healthy system consisting of one habitable planet was now in decline, the lives of the aforementioned were on the shoulders of the Lanterns.

Baz folded his arms, examining the rampant debris of displaced rock that drifted aimlessly about. "This entire system is just one planet, a sun and a plethora of asteroids?"  
Jessica moved through the field hesitantly, trying her best to emerge unscathed. "Well.. it is now."  
Upon crossing the asteroid field they discovered several devastated now dead planets and the decaying one they were tasked with defending.  
Cruz pointed out the planet, turning back to face Simon. "Look, there's ours!"  
The male Lantern squinted his eyes, barely able to discern the living planet from an asteroid. "Don't sound too excited.. looks like it won't be anything for much longer."  
She folded her arms across one another before doing the same with her legs, hovering in place. "So begins the waiting game.."  
"Shouldn't we.. investigate on the surface..?" Baz's brow furrowed, uncertain about their so called plan of action.  
"Did you even hear a word of what that bat guy said? Don't just sit there, serious question." Jessica scowled her partner playfully.  
"Honestly..? I try to not put a lot of stock in a guy who came to work dressed as his fursona says."  
The brunette scoffed before retorting, "So says the grown man wearing his pajamas." Jessica held her hand up her mouth, speaking into it clearly. "Ring, playback the mission assignment for Baaz, he's hard of hearing."

" _As you wish, Jessica, I'll commence playback several decibels higher to accommodate, Mr. Baz"_

Suddenly Jessica's eyes peeled open, her ring vibrating violently. Her head examined the surroundings, trying to recollect the last few moments that passed in her "absence."  
"What happened, where am I?!"

" _You blacked out momentarily, Jessica. The culprit has engaged both you and Mr. Baz."_

Her heart pounded in her chest, skin moist with perspiration as blood rushed through every vein. She bundled up, trying to fight back the waves of anxiety that snuck their way into her mind.

"This.. this doesn't define me. I'm more.." She whispered to herself, reassuring herself with the same phrases like a mantra.  
"Simon..!" Her eyes fixated on the man above, currently battling a man donning a star shaped mask. "I'm of no use.. Again." Stomach sunk hopelessness taking its place in her gut.

Her ring vibrated but it was to no avail, her mind was elsewhere, presumably away from the high tension battle it wanted to so desperately escape. Suddenly a word came mind, an image really: Stars. The systems dying, the planets, his outfit; that was the answer.

Baz glanced downward, his ears hearing a loud shrill that belonged only to his partner. The woman soared upward, body covered in a fiery aura of green energy with a massive axe in tow. "Simon, clouds! As big as you can!"

Without question he did as she asked, his faith absolute in the woman paired to share his power. With arms outstretched a barrier of green dust encapsulated the trio, blocking all forms of light that did not emit from their own selves.

The evil star panicked, his power diminishing with each passing second he remained cut off from light. "I will not be sent back to that wretched place, Lanterns!" Clasping both hands together, He mounted every last ounce of energy for one final effort.  
"Jessica, let's give him a classic!"  
She nodded her head, proudly taking her place next to him. "Together."  
Baz smirked, proud to see her fears conquered in this moment. "Together."  
Their fists lined up next to one another, focused forward on the man who called himself Evil Star.

 **"In brightest day, in blackest night,**

 **No evil shall escape my sight.**

 **Let those who worship evil's might**

 **Beware my power-Green Lantern's light!"**


	4. Diana and Kate (Smut)

She was gone for two weeks. Over three hundred hours without talking with her. Over three hundred hours of not being able to touch her. Diana usually didn't pay attention to the concept of time, she was a goddess after all but since she met the Gotham hero for the first time, the Amazon was always in a hurry back into the city. She didn't bother calling that the mission was over, it would be a waste of time. It was already getting dark outside when she finally reached the Kane tower. Balcony door was open and Diana slipped inside without making any noise, even though Kate would probably know that someone is in her apartment right away; if she was home. Wonder Woman or not, this was something that Diana couldn't change. Instead of dragging the redhead into her huge king sized bed, she would first have to play hide and seek through the whole city of Gotham. Cold night air was playing with her hair when she was flying up to the roof of the building. Before her feet could even touch the concrete, huge grin already settled on her face. Diana slowly walked to the other side of the roof, her eyes taking in the Bat's silhouette. Since the Amazon was officially dating Kate Kane, they have to be careful around each other when Kate was out as Batwoman. Luckily for her, they were high above the city and there was a very low chance that someone was watching them right now.

"Took you long enough." The redhead smirked when the strong arms locked around her.  
"Missed me?" Diana let out a soft chuckle as she buried her face in Kate's neck, taking in the familiar scent that was making her eyelids drop. It was over seventy years since the Amazon felt like this; safe and happy.  
"Maybe a little." The woman in front of her turned around, her face hiding behind the mask.

Even though, it was dark and Kate's face was hidden, Diana knew that the wide green eyes were looking back at her in awe. Since the police gala where they first met, Kate was always staring at her like that, it only got more obvious after Wonder Woman broke the cursed mask and realized who Batwoman is. They were falling for each other more and more, the biggest difference was that the mortal woman in her arms probably expected it; the goddess didn't. Without further hesitation, she removed the Bat's mask and leaned in for a kiss. It didn't take long before she felt the tongue shyly seeking a permission to get past her lips. Small smile formed on her face, Kate was always so eager to please her, especially after their first time on Themyscira. The redhead let out a small moan when the Amazon allowed her to explore her mouth. Diana was alive for quite some time and she knew what she enjoyed the most but Kate didn't know anything about it yet. However tonight, young miss Kane would be properly introduced to what her lover relished in bed. The plan to talk about it with her went out of the window as soon as tentative fingers slipped underneath her armor straps. She tangled her fingers in Kate's hair and tugged. To her surprise, Batwoman refused to acknowledge Diana's unspoken request, instead she moved forward again, dedicating the attention to her neck.

"Kate." The Amazon's voice was dangerously low, usually her partners didn't dare to challenge her. Although she wouldn't expect anything else from the Gotham hero, if the Bat would submit right away, it would mean less fun.  
"Mhmm..." Wonder Woman felt the teeth dragging towards her pulse point, even though she had an inhuman reactions, it was impossible to be faster than Kate at that moment. The redhead bit down hard, precisely at the place that drove Diana crazy.  
"Kat-Katherine Kane." She stuttered, completely failing in sounding serious, yet the pressure on her neck was gone in an instant. The goddess found herself looking into two a little frightened green eyes. Smug grin had a calming effect on Batwoman and the expression in her eyes changed, she looked amused by Diana's reaction.  
"What is it?" She asked innocently, her fingers cautiously undoing one of the straps on the armor. The Amazon growled as she felt her costume loosen up a bit.  
"Not here."  
"Then…" The Bat whispered and leaned up to her ear, "You better take me home, huh."

Diana chuckled, her hand slowly travelling down Kate's back. She didn't break the eye contact, softly squeezing the flesh under her fingertips before picking the woman up and jumping down from the roof. The goddess was satisfied, at least for now, when the Bat followed her lead, locking her legs tightly around Diana's waist. The way down to the balcony of the apartment took only couple of seconds but Kate still managed to complain about her stomach turning upside down. The Amazon tightened her arms around the temporarily grumpy mortal to provide more security. As soon as her feet landed on the platform, she was pulled inside the apartment and towards the bedroom, for a brief moment Diana doubted that she was the one with powers of god. It was Kate's turn to have a smug grin on her face as the tall woman stumbled through the room, trying to reduce the amount of space between them. This situation didn't last for long and the smug grin was soon replaced by frustrated groan and loud thud when Batwoman landed on the kitchen counter. Diana realized how much this human was affecting her, she didn't want to be the one who will cave in and leave Kate in charge; not yet anyway.

"Be a good girl and take that thing off." She waved her hand, pointing out the Bat suit.  
"If you want it off, then do it yourself." The redhead pouted and narrowed her eyes, clearly knowing what she was doing with this insubordination. It could probably be considered unfair, since the woman in front of her still had her Wonder Woman armor on, even though now it was hanging more loosely than usual but Kate was so turned on by the show off of Diana's strength that she barely cared about that. However since she was thrown through half of the apartment, just to end on the counter instead of the bed, she didn't plan to give in so easily. Challenging the Amazon was certainly entertaining and thrilling. It also took an immense amount of trust, because Diana could break her neck in seconds.  
"Your choice." The goddess deadpanned while swiftly marching towards her destination between Kate's legs. The rest of their banter was interrupted by something that left Batwoman staring with open mouth. Diana one handedly ripped the suit off of her body and threw it somewhere behind her.  
"T-that...that was expensive." Kate shivered as the cold air hit her skin, the Amazon only smirked in response. Her eyes languidly moving up and down, taking in the almost naked woman before stepping even closer and assaulting Kate's neck with gentle kisses and rough bites. After few minutes, instead of mighty Batwoman, Diana had in her arms a whimpering mess who will hopefully be willing to surrender.  
"If you want to save your underwear…" She started, her fingers copying the edges of black lace, "You better do what I say." The only answer was a brief nod, "Bedroom. Now. Take it all off."

Kate deliberately slipped down from the counter, slightly ducking under Diana's arm and walking off towards the bedroom. The Amazon was pleasantly surprised that she didn't receive any witty response but at the same time she was a little worried because the redhead seemed more than shaken off. No matter what she enjoyed, making her partner uncomfortable was definitely not worth it.

"Darling?" The word rolled off of Diana's tongue naturally, making Kate stop in her tracks and take a deep breath before looking at her again, "Is this okay?"

The apartment was quiet, it wasn't an awkward silence, more like the calm before the storm. Kate could only imagine what she awakened in the Amazon with her disobedience but she didn't need her imagination to know that she was in for a treat. She tilted her head to the side and grinned passionately, hardly trusting herself to talk. The goddess exhaled audibly, for sure feeling relieved that no boundaries were broken. Batwoman kept the grin on her face as she turned around and proceeded to the bed. Diana was right behind her, leaning onto the doorframe and watching Kate taking her underwear off. The redhead could feel the brown eyes following her every movement but this was not a time to put on the show. She got rid of the clothes and laid down on the bed; still speechless.

"Lost words, Kane?" Kate opened her mouth, trying to answer but nothing except a loud gulp, "Maybe I should help you talk again?" The lasso in her hand started to glow. Without waiting for anything else, the Amazon tied the Bat's hands to the headboard.  
"Fuck…Diana…"  
"Mmm...that's not nice language." She dragged her finger down between Kate's breasts. Her eyes darkened when the redhead's hips bucked up into the air.  
"Shit." Kate muttered another swear as the Amazon leaned over her and her lips replaced her finger, causing the Gotham hero to moan and tug against the lasso.  
"We have to take a serious look at your vocabulary." Diana looked up, enjoying the view from the new angle. She waited, absolutely sure that the glowing weapon will do the work for her.  
"I bet you'd swear much more if you'd let me do this." Batwoman lifted her head, looking down into the entertained eyes.  
"Shame that we'll never find out." The goddess retorted, biting her bottom lip and accurately pushing her thigh down, giving Kate the pressure she craved. The human didn'tn wait for an invitation to use the offered leg for grinding. She grabbed the metal bars of the headboard and pushed herself up to gain a better access.  
"Yeah? Never say...never." Were the last words that came out of the Bat's mouth and that made sense. She didn't get another chance to form a coherent sentence because at that moment, Diana decided that some of her attention should focus on Kate's chest.

As soon as her lips closed around one of the hard nipples, the Amazon was almost threw down from the bed by the force of the redhead's hips canting forward. She steadied herself and with one hand held the Bat down to prevent more movements. It wasn't hard to guess that Kate was already close. Diana was dedicated to enhancing the stamina of the mortal currently wriggling under her.

"Why would you fucking do that?" The whiny complaint above her forced the goddess to let go of Kate's breast.  
"Are you going to be good?"  
"Hell no." Diana fought hard to keep a straight face when Batwoman huffed in frustration after fighting the lasso for a while, "God…"  
"He's not going to help you, dear. But...you do have a goddess in your bed." The Amazon purred and allowed her fingers to explore more of the naked skin in front of her.  
"Please…just...make me cum."  
"Begging...adorable." She shook her head, amused. Her hand resting over Kate's clit. Teasing her for a couple of seconds before finally touching the Bat where she needed her the most, making a small circles around the bundle of nerves with her thumb.

From that it went all fast but Kate still considered it as one of the best moments of her life. The sensation was spreading through her body, two strong fingers slipped into her without warning. Diana started slow but soon the obscure noises coming out from Kate's mouth encouraged her effort and she set a punishing pace. Her other hand sneaked up towards the redhead's neck, she waited, not sure if that would be overstepping or not. The headboard of the bed was creaking heavily as Batwoman fought to free herself from the glowing lasso. She was strong but there was no possibility of her escaping. The Amazon's fingers fidgeted right under Kate's jaw. She felt the woman under her pushing her neck up, letting her know that it was okay to do what she wanted. Yet nothing happened. When the redhead initiated eye contact, Diana felt the wetness gather between her thighs.

"Do it." Kate got out two words before being overcome with another moan. After verbal confirmation, Wonder Woman didn't need anything more. She closed her fingers, her eyes not moving from the Bat's face; she wouldn't want to accidentally suffocate her partner. However she was caught by surprise when Kate didn't look away. Her fingers moved frantically as the mortal woman under her started gasping for air. Diana could easily tell that the Gotham hero was reaching the edge really fast. She thought about stopping again but she didn't have a heart to prolong the teasing. Kate's face started to get red from the lack of oxygen, her hips bucked up into almost painful angle. Once the Amazon felt the gush of wetness coating her hand, she released the grip on the redhead's neck and held her through the compelling orgasm. The sound of Kate's voice screaming Diana's name ricochet through the wall of the bedroom. It took a couple of minutes before the waves of pleasure disappeared. Batwoman dropped back into the sheets, completely spent. Her eyes hazily followed the movements behind her head. The goddess was planting soft kisses on her wrists, at last free from the lasso.

"Just...give me a minute…" Kate was trying to move to her side, she gave up when she realized how sore everything feels.  
"I think you'll need more than a minute, darling." Diana finally took off her armor, still lovingly looking at the heroine who was fighting hard to keep her eyes open.  
"I'll make you swear."  
"Is that so?" Affectionate chuckle filled Kate's ears when her lover got into the bed next to her and helped her snuggle closer.  
"Yes." She nodded confidently.  
"First you should get some rest." The Amazon pressed her lips against the Bat's forehead, "Then we can have breakfast...I'd kill for some pancakes and ice cream."  
"No." Kate refused right away.  
"No?" Diana raised an eyebrow, hoping that the redhead won't insist on returning the favor in her current state.  
"I want something else for breakfast." Her voice was hoarse and low."I think that can be arranged." Wonder Woman promised, pulling Kate closer and watching her drift peacefully into sleep.


	5. Kara and Mon-El (Smut)

Two sets of lips meet one another, a passionate exchange of heated breath and lust washed over both Kara and Mon-El as they gave into their most basic of instincts. His hands framed her cheek, keeping her locked in each supple embrace longer than the last. Soon they found themselves fighting to find a moment to breath, enthralled by the thought of being with one another. Their bodies met, a set of hands took hold of one another before caressing the curvature of their frames. Kara, now struggling to find her voice, uttered something in a low whisper. "T-take your clothes off-" The Daxamite didn't need to wait for another invitation; with no hesitation he removed his shirt, his hands already working on the belt that stood between what she desired. Watching in anticipation she began to do the same but was halted in doing so by the sudden embrace of his lips upon hers. "Let me.." It could've been due to how often she found herself in charge of situations as supergirl but it felt.. good to submit to someone and give away control even if only for one night. The man placed his hands on her hips, with his fingers taking control of her waist he began to softly kiss her neck. As time passed the kisses turned to hickeys and her clothes found themselves on the floor. The Daxamite continued to kiss every inch of her neck, slowly working his way down to her breast. Kara leaned against the bed gripping onto the mattress for support as Mon el began to trail his tongue over her breasts. As he lightly sucked on each she could feel the sensitivity rising, surprising even herself. However she soon jerked forward as he introduced a modest amount of pressure with his teeth. She instinctively pulled away but was quickly put back into place by a reassuring firm grip of her collarbone. Kara grasped his hair tightly, slowly finding pleasure in the occasional surges of pain. He continued to move down however, leaving a trail of kisses behind before he arrived at his destination. Supergirl propped herself up, her legs resting on his shoulders.

As he inched closer she could feel his breath push against her; her body tightened as goosebumps covered every inch of available skin. The flustered red faced kryptonian locked eyes on the ceiling, trying to anticipate the inevitable waves of pleasure that would wash over her. Just then a tongue brushed against her; she couldn't help but let out a squeal. Kara quickly covered her mouth, trying to keep the moans inside as Mon-el's tongue spreaded her pussy apart ever so gently. Her body trembled like clockwork, her pussy welling up with a pressure she had never felt before. Almost involuntarily she tore apart the pillow she used to bury her screams and finally gave into the pleasure that was taking hold.

"F-fuck!" Her voice echoed all throughout the entirety of the apartment complex.

Mon-El admired his work for a minute, examining what a soaking seeping mess she had become. Kara covered her face, embarrassed at how big of a mess she had made; unaware of how crazy that had drove him. He positioned himself above her, moving her hands aside so they could see one another.

"Do you want me to sto-" Before he could finish his question she abruptly answered him.  
"Fuck m-me.."

Mon-El placed himself before her, his tip pushing against her. His movements were slow at first, watching her reaction as every inch of him was buried deep inside of her. Kara held herself, taken back by for a minute as she felt herself being pushed apart inside. The Daxamite took hold of her shoulders for support, slowly began to pull himself from inside her only to thrust back in there faster than ever. Mon-El's good pushed, pulled and twirled as he began to pick up significant speed. With every thrust he found himself getting closer to the end; the hold she had on him proved to be too much. There wasn't an inch of him that wasn't being gripped and pulled. Mon-El let out a powerful moan, his hands tightening on Kara's throat as cum began to rush out of him. She gasped for air, her hands holding on his forearms as she felt the warm fluid fill her pussy. Once finished he fell over to the side almost lifeless, panting as he glistened with sweat from the "exercise." Kara took this moment to regain her breath, her face finally regaining some color.

"At least he's good for something.." She muttered it aloud, forgetting Mon-El was still there. Before she could explain herself she heard the sudden sound of snoring from the now asleep Daxamite.


	6. The Flash

_"My name is Riley Allen and I'm the fastest woman alive. When I was a child, I saw my mother killed by something impossible. My father went to prison for her murder. Surprisingly enough being transgender wasn't the most surprising thing about me, an accident made me the impossible. To the outside world, I'm just an ordinary forensic scientist, but secretly I use my speed to fight crime and find others like me, and one day I'll find who killed my mother and get justice for my father. I am The Flash."_

Snow settled on the streets of Central City, Christmas was a night's sleep away. Shoppers and the like we're bustling and rushing as they tried to snatch up last minute gifts for those they loved. One of the customers today was unlike any others, she was the fresh faced scarlet speedster of Central City; dubbed the flash after dressing like the mysterious speedster that once visited National City. The time was racing as the clocks approached midnight, stores left and right were closing down and Riley was still without the one item she desired. The irony of being super sonic and late wasn't lost on her at all this particular night. Hope was almost lost until she happened upon a still lit store, inside were displays of fine jewelry and trinkets that were usually far beyond her price range. However the speedster had been saving every penny to ensure she did some spectacular come tomorrow morning. In like a bullet she flew, skidding to a stop as approached the counter. Every display case was checked in high speed, rapidly searching for that particular thing for that particular person. The confused clerk watched the hero move frantically, clearing their throat loudly more than a few times so they could offer some assistance. "Miss Flash? Flash girl?" The clerk was unsure of what to call out, obviously new to the idea of the red racer.

Riley smirked at the names, dismissing each before leaning on the counter. "Just Flash is fine."  
"If you're looking for something specific i can just pull up our inventory right here." It was clear both the customers and the shop keeps were a bit dischielved by the high speed antics.

Embarrassed, her face as red as her suit she apologized, giving the cashier the item description as clearly as she could but to her dismay, the very last locket she desired was already in the hands of another. Her heart instantly sank into the pit of her stomach, her hopes dashed in a matter of minutes. The thought of pleading with the woman who had the locket crossed her mind but she couldn't stand the thought of ruining the holiday for another.

A million thoughts raced through her mind as she made her way toward the exit but before she could even process one all the hairs on her neck began to stand, a sudden burst of cold air crept along her back in what felt like slow motion. Reacting without hesitation the speedster evaded, dodging a lengthy beam of ice from the gun of Mr. Freeze himself. The shoppers scrambled as the towering man in his mechanical suit disembarked from the floor above. Voice filtered by the suit, a chilling threat was made upon all before him. "Soon your loved ones will feel the very same pain I do on this most sacred of nights. Once they've burned from your loss they'll be left with a cold heart, the likes of mine."  
Flash prepared herself, giving this assailant a chance to back down before engaging. "I don't know who you are or what you want but-"  
A frozen blast of ice shards nearly impaled the hero, forcing her to duck. "Perhaps it is the ridiculous mask you wear but I've made my desires clear; I want you dead, I want all of you dead!"

 _So be it then._ A spark could be seen in her eyes as time slowed, a rupture of kinetic energy radiated off her figure as an aura of electricity traced her every step. Even in her quickened state the ice hurling toward her was incredibly quick, forcing her to calculate every step took upon approach. _Ice!_ A fatal misstep ruined the assault, foot sliding across a wayward remnant of a shot since fired. Riley spun out, crashing into Mr. Freeze with a stupendous amount of force. Fortunately the speed force protected her in that precise moment or else she would be still reeling from impact. Same couldn't be said for the suit of the tortured genius, his suit misshapen from the super sonic blunt impact. Fearing the worst the subzero man took hold of a hostage, turning her captive before the Flash had a chance to intervene.

"A fast one are we? We'll have to see just how quick you are tonight, Red Streak! How will this death suit you, I wonder.." without any further hesitation the trigger was pulled. An ice beam was released toward the now cowering woman. At the very same moment electricity struck every light panel, instantly bursting upon contact. The very floor tiles lifted, elevated by the massive waves of energy being generated with each step. It was unsure whether or not it was due to the stakes at hand, the locket that reminded Riley of the pain of losing someone or the simply the desire to prove herself but something awoken in the young hero; an immeasurable with unlimited potential. Before anyone had known it, the freeze gun was forcefully redirected away, crudely breaking the arm of its owner in the process.  
"The name is the Flash, fastest woman alive not red streak!" an exhale escaped her lips as she unleashed a barrage of hundreds of hits into the chest of the assailant, rendering his suit busted and useless. "If you have trouble remembering it, just think how quick you got beat, _in a flash_."

The Flash basked in approval of the citizens, prompting securing the rogue before fielding the onslaught of gratitude the crowd offered. Despite all this, Riley was left without the locket or time to secure another. She solemnly accepted this was apart of being a hero however, certain sacrifices had to be made. The woman she rescued approached her, graciously shaking her hand before slipping something into it. To her surprise it was the piece of jewelry she had desired, the speedster only now realized the hostage was the customer who had what she came for. The gratitude displayed warmed her heart, she couldn't help but to hug the woman before thanking her.

"If it wasn't for you, Flash, I wouldn't have a neck to wear it. This is a small token, a small piece of what I can give back to you for being here tonight. It will look beautiful on you."  
 _I didn't have the time to explain to this elderly woman that I was hella gay so I just said thanks.. and I meant it._ "Thank you, truly. I mean it."  
After a long night of pinning for this piece she had to take a moment to admire its beauty; the delicate inner workings of the mechanism and it's subtle articulate details. It was no wonder that, Adela, the woman she currently had feelings for, wished to own it. All parts of Riley were hoping a grand gesture like this might turn their friendship into something, or at least start the discussion the speedster had been longing for. All the while she processed these thoughts, the defeated Mr. Freeze was being loaded into a secure van for his immediate transfer back to Blackgate. Something stirred within her, forcing her to make the brash decision to stop the guards, even if just for a second. "Wait.. Stop. I need a second with him, exactly one hundred and twenty of them." The guards looked to one another, puzzled, had it not been the Flash asking they might've denied the request but that wasn't the case today. Nervously, Riley sat across from the villain, awkwardly swinging her legs about as she _broke the ice.  
_ "I wanted to apologize.. not for kicking your ass, I'll always do that but.. for what you've lost. I've felt that same pain, I still feel it, even today. You're alone…. aren't you?" Whatever response that was being waited on didn't come, a head hung in defeat was his only response. "We are alike in that one way, we've both suffered that terrible pain-that pain that just sits in your stomach and makes you sick. Every thought about them is tainted by the images of you losing them and it makes even fondly looking back a painful exp-" Flash caught herself, nearly slipping into tears as she fixated on her mother's brutal passing. "It must hurt to be alone on Christmas.. but this year, you weren't." The timepiece Flash carried was in full view of Victor. Midnight, it was Christmas morning. The red racer disappeared rather that, leaving Fries with a look of bewilderment on his face as the blur faded into the night.

Christmas day, everything had been leading to this moment and the anticipation was sending waves of vibrations along every inch of skin. It took everything just to walk up the steps to Adela's door, every possible fear she had was a possibility in this one moment. _You're the fastest woman alive, you can do this. Don't be a pussy!_ With a deep exhale her feet carried her to the door. Palms sweaty with anxiety she attempted to knock. Just as her hand grazed the mahogany piece before her she caught a glimpse of Adela inside and in her lap lied another woman; clearly one someone she was fond of. Instantly a tear began to roll down her cheek, her heart crushed. The happiness she felt for Adela being content was drowned by her own sorrows; Riley dropped the package, disappearing into an alleyway where could safely vent her emotions. Vibration after vibration was in her pocket, texts from Adela wondering if that was her at the door and if she meant to leave the gift. She didn't want to sort it out however, the speedster just wanted space, time to process everything but that's when a loud scream fell upon her ears. The ground shook thereafter. _Metahuman_. That's when it hit her: Riley Allen wasn't someone who was always needed, wanted even, but everyone, the city, needed the Flash, always.


	7. Kate and Diana (Smut)

Kate woke up after several hours of blissful sleep, only to find the spot next to her empty. She crawled out of the bed and wrapped the sheets around her, walking slowly to the kitchen. Smell of fresh blueberry pancakes was lingering in the air. Amazed chuckle escaped her lips when she noticed the take out boxes. Diana flew to National City just to get her favorite breakfast. However the Bat was not hungry, not yet. She continued her walk through the apartment until she reached the shower. Two brown eyes immediately found hers, the glass door opened and the room filled with steam. The white sheets fell to the ground and Kate grinned back at the naked goddess who was now offering to share a place under the hot water.

"Did you enjoy the breakfast?" Diana asked, smiling fondly.  
"I told you that…" She forced the Amazon to back up against the wall, "I want something else."  
"In that case, you should get to work." Her hands gently caressed Kate's cheek, "On your knees, Batwoman."  
"What gives you the impression that you are in charge?"  
"Darling…" The redhead looked up, sometimes she forgot how tall Wonder Woman actually was, "I am always in charge."

There was no other conversation, Diana's hand moved from cheeks to the shoulders and the Bat felt the weight of the whole planet pushing her down. Mortal kneeling down before the goddess seemed about right. Kate's eyes were glued to the floor, she was convinced that looking up would cause her brain to short circuit. Her partner had a different opinion about it, the Gotham hero felt a strong forefinger under her jaw, deliberately lifting her face up. She didn't defy the subtle request this time, instead she gracefully followed, hoping that Diana will enjoy herself as much as Kate did last night. The drops of water were racing down on her back as she held the eye contact with the Amazon. It looked like she won't receive any other orders and was free to do what she wanted. Fortunately pleasing the goddess wasn't a rocket science, the redhead lifted one of Diana's legs and put it on her shoulder, praying that her bones will stay intact during this encounter. One of her hands rested flat against the stomach of her partner, the other roamed up and down on the side, stopping directly under the perfectly formed breast. Kate leaned forward and without further hesitation dipped her tongue into the wetness, taking few broad licks before allowing her teeth to play with Diana's clit. The eye contact during sex was something new for the Bat, however the amount of moisture covering her chin assured her that the Amazon was loving it. She couldn't help but notice that except the sound of shower, Kate didn't hear anything else.

Brief examination of Diana's expression showed the strongly clenched jaw which clearly meant that she was fighting everything inside her just to be quiet; to not let out a single swear word. The redhead groaned and the vibrations went to every part of Wonder Woman's body. As soon as Kate sucked the clit into her mouth, the goddess above her took a deep breath and tangled her fingers in the red damp hair, holding her in place. Since Batwoman was just a mere mortal, the Amazon desperately tried to find something else to lean on. She wasn't willing to let go of Kate's head, her only option was the shelf next to her. Pair of green eyes continued watching her cautiously but also somewhat entertained. When the Bat returned to the firm licks from Diana's entrance to the top of the her clit, she started losing it. Kate always managed to flatten her tongue at the right moment, pressing down on the small bundle of nerves exactly when the Amazon's hips jerked forward. She bit down victoriously but softly when the heroine finally gave up and made a first sound. Long, guttural moan followed by whispering of Kate's name and unexpected thud. The shelf was now floating in the water next to them, at least one half of it, the other still in Diana's hand. With a frustrated groan, she dropped it on the floor. The redhead moved a little down when she realized what happened, providing a better stability for her partner, plus getting a better access for teasing Diana's entrance which was her choice of action now. The grip on her hair was reaching a painful limit, the Amazon was way past the point where she would manage her strength but Kate didn't stop. She raised the hand further up, immediately starting to pay more than enough attention to Diana's breast. Moans above her were gaining on intensity once the Bat started twisting the nipple between her fingers. Wonder Woman tugged at her hair and Kate was surprised that she didn't pull the hair out. It took few more tugs before the pain became slightly unbearable, she whined achingly but didn't stop moving her fingers or her tongue.

Diana understood what was wrong and tried to regain some control over the force she was using. Instead of pulling, the Amazon decided that it will just be better to hold Kate's head as close to her as possible. When Batwoman felt the strong hand pushing her forward, she used the motion to her advantage and slipped her tongue as deep as she could into Diana. This action had several consequences for Kate and her shower wall. The grasp went back to the edge of painful, her shoulder dropped under the weight that the Amazon threw at her without warning and last but not least, Diana's other hand hit the wall in order to relieve some of the tension that was caused by the sudden intrusion. Few of the marble tiles cracked and fell apart, joining the broken shelf. The Bat was sure that the goddess had some secret intention of demolishing her apartment but she let it go, at least for now. Her focus went back to darting her tongue in and out of Diana, who was now screaming her name along with some incoherent words, eye contact long gone. Kate was still observing, trying to remember everything that made the woman above her turn into powerless mess. Since she didn't want to make the other nipple feel forgotten, the redhead moved her hand to the other breast while dragging the other hand down Diana's abdomen, leaving red angry marks on the skin. It was a pity that they wouldn't stay there for longer than few minutes. As soon as her thumb began drawing circles around the Amazon's clit. More of the tiles fell down around them. Diana tilted her head back, unfortunately for the room she didn't pay any attention to the speed she used. Kate huffed grumpily, her face coated in juices practically dripping out of the goddess. Few more moves of her tongue and Wonder Woman went completely stiff in her arms for a couple of seconds before the waves of pleasure began ravaging her body. However Kate didn't stop moving, sending Diana into another orgasm right away. Gush of wetness spilled into her mouth and Batwoman decided that the Amazon screaming her name was her new favorite thing.

"Kate…" Diana whispered as she slid down to the floor, the redhead's arm bracing her from going too fast.  
"Yes?" The Bat straddled her and leaned in for a passionate kiss. Delicate moans escaped past the Amazon's lips as she tasted herself, "Hope you are not tired...I am not done with you yet."  
"Trying to impress me with the improvement of your stamina, love?" Diana chuckled and pulled Kate closer. She didn't miss the shiver that the pet name caused. After the week she had on the last mission, Wonder Woman was more than happy to stay inside for a couple of days and show her partner just how much she loved her.  
"Well..what can I say, I was borned to please." Kane retorted, standing up and opening the glass door, "I'll wait in the bedroom…" Her gaze dropped to the broken shelf, "And you are cleaning that."  
"Fuck…" Diana muttered when the redhead left the room, trying to catch her breath.  
"Oh wow, miss Prince, what would the children think if they would hear their favorite superhero talk like this…" Kate poked her head back into the door, laughing.  
"Katherine Kane…" The Amazon stood up, her eyes sparkling, "You are playing with fire."  
"Mhmm...you don't look so dangerous, princess...you know...being all wet and stuff." She waved towards the shower but Diana didn't let it fool her. Kate barely dodged the half of the shelf that flew towards her and with a smug smile on her lips left for the bedroom, with Wonder Woman right behind her.


	8. Wondergirl

Grass floated gently alongside the southern Kansas breeze. The sun had come to set upon the pasture fields of green, in the middle of the meadow sat a quaint and homely house. Paint chipped from its worn porches, wind chimes rang softly with every sway and the floorboards creaked all night long; but it was home, home for Cassie Sandsmark.

Two years ago her life was on a different path, spending semesters of college excellent abroad and exploring everything the world had to offer a fresh young mind. However her mother was injured in an expedition, suffering an event that stunted her mind to a point of seemingly no return. And just like that she dropped everything to take care of her mother, bringing her back to the only house she had called home. Some nights were harder than others, some nights the voices of everyone from her podunk town were all she heard; each one dismissing her dreams. It felt amazing to prove them wrong but now, she knew they had heard she was back. "Too big for her britches" she knew what they would say, what their glances meant. If it wasn't a look of arrogance it was one of pity, both seem to sting just the same way.

Lights flickered in a dusty garage, the young blonde entered the the messy room that was occupied by a string of power tools and an old 1957 cherry red Chevy truck. She lifted the hood, struggling with it at first, once propped she turned on an old television no bigger than a microwave. The screen was barely discernible, reception failing on all ends.

" _This is Vicki Vale with latest news from Gotham! Is the city lost without Batman? Last night there was an incident in the museum of Antiquities. A group of armed criminals attempted to steal one of the items from the building while holding several civilians hostage. Thankfully another superhero was visiting and decided to show up just in time. Yes, Wonder Woman prevented them to take the precious artifact and saved the poor visitors. One of the eyewitnesses sent us this exclusive recording of Batwoman arriving at the crime scene with the note saying: 'You could say she was fashionably late and her skills were ridiculous.'"_

"Way to go, Wonder Woman." An exhale escaped Cassie's lips, examining the engine before her. "Alright, let's get to work." A hard mask of steel came down over her face while she powered a tool with her other hand. Just as the fiery gadget was about to make contact the fire suddenly disappeared. Her head turned, checking the wire to find the solution and there she found the culprit-her friend, Heather.  
Cassie exhaled, clutching her own chest. "You scared the bejesus out of me! Don't sneak up on a girl like that, damn, Heather." She lifted her mask, discarding her heat proof gloves in a bin. "How'd you get in here anyways?"  
Heather's hands slid into her own back pockets, lowering her head in shame. "Well we are already on the subject of tools so i might as well tell ya.. Diesel picked the lock."  
The blonde was outraged, disgust painting her face. "Jesus, Heather. I turn down one invitation to go out drinking, dancing, cow tipping or whatever the fuck you do for fun and this is your grand plan. To bring _him_ around ?"  
"Hey! It's been a year since you've left this stupid garage. Yeah it's not glamorous like France or Belgium or whateverthefuckstan but we're still your friends and for some fucking reason we still care about your depressing ass. If you want to wallow here in self pity, blame yourself or blame Diesel for what happened to your mom then go ahead, I'm.. done trying."  
Cassie hung her head low, clenching her teeth before finally giving in. "Wait.. I'll go, okay? Just let me put on something nice."  
Heather flashed her a smile, "Hey and wear those blue jeans that cling to your ass."  
Eyes rolling, she folded her arms. "I'm not trying to impress, Diesel."  
The brunette grinned devilishly, "Who said it was for him?"

Cassie exited the old country home donning a red shirt with gold accents, her supposedly famous pants and a particularly fashionable belt. The trio piled into a truck, all but the blonde ignored their seatbelts.

"Where are we going, Wally's?"  
Both Diesel and Heather failed to fight back a snicker. "We're not fifty, that place might as well be a diner."  
"Unless I'm mistaken there isn't another bar in town." Her arms folded, staring aimlessly out the passenger side window.  
"You're not wrong but where we are going is so much cooler than any seedy bar, tell her Diesel." Heather patted his arm, her finger framing his biceps while he gripped the steering wheel. Despite her disdain for him the sight of their apparent affection burned inside. "Well, there's these clown guys, The Jokerz, they do like a rolling through town thing; it's like a gang or group. Either way they put on a hell of a show with plenty of music, beer and.. amenities."  
"Clowns and a good time? So we aren't fifty, we're ten."

The pickup truck pulled into an open field full of an assortment of cars and tents. Sound vibrated the ground, the party, or whatever it was, was going strong. Before they left the comfort of the car to dive into the crowd, Cassie grabbed two steel bracelets each baring a red star.

"Wow, nice arm cuffs, Wonder Woman."  
"Ha-ha, my mother bought me these before, you know. Found them in her bag a couple months ago, guess she was planning something for my birthday…."  
"It looks good on you, let's see if someone thinks so!" Heather took Cassie by the wrist, tugging her along as she danced into the raging crowd.

The two danced rhythmically to the violent beats that shook the earth beneath their feet. Bodies would press against another, strangers exchanging intimate contact. For a moment the young girl felt a weight lifted off, whatever stress that had been holding her down was lifted in this moment. However she was quickly snatched back into reality as her ex pulled her and Heather off the dance floor.

"It's time to go, ladies!" his leather jacket was disheveled, a few bruises now painting his smug mug.  
Cassandra pulled away, somehow flinging the jock across the mud with enough force to separate him from his boots. "You don't get to manhandle me! What's wrong with you two, you drag me all the way out here for a good time then when I finally start to feel something other than sorry you pull the plug?"  
A finger was dug into her chest, "Get it together, Cass. Are you off your rocker, stay if you want but we are gone, end of story." He quickly grabbed his boots, Heather following his lead as they made their way for the truck. "Can't believe she's still not over me."

Lightning and thunder began to stir above, clouds moved quickly in droves. Her jaw clenched, fists following suit. As Diesel sat down in the driver's seat the door was suddenly torn off, discarded like paper; the young girl was so consumed with rage she hadn't noticed her impressive feat, simply grabbing the man and throwing him across the ground. "Me? ME? Stuck on you?!" Vision narrowed as rage pumped through every vein. "I left you or did you spin that narrative in a way that best suited your sorry ass! I wanted more out of life, I wanted more than sleeping in every day and getting high! You brought me down and held me back in every way! You made me a thief, and because of you my mother's reputation never recovered-" Tears were now nearly blinding, "That's why she went out there on that last trip, alone, because of you.. because of what I let you make me." Her fist unclenched, falling to her knees with the revelation that was creeping in the back of her mind.

Members of the self proclaimed Jokerz surrounded the trio in their spat, all wielding a bat or something similar. Cassie saw the money spread out in the mud, the bruises on Diesel and his hurried behavior; he didn't come here for the music, it was another heist and she was caught in the middle of his plan failing. Before reason could be used to make them understand they decided to rush her, swinging and bashing her mercilessly without hesitation. Instinctively Cassandra flinched but upon opening her eyes she discovered her assailants confused, their bats and crowbars broken in half. Amazed by herself she charged them, most turning and fleeing, unsure of exactly what she was. A bullet soon struck her shoulder in the commotion, while she didn't feel it, it must've ricochet and struck Heather. _Someone's going to die and it's not going to be me._ Cass jumped into the driver's seat, leaving Diesel behind as she made an escape. A million thoughts were racing through her head but for now her greatest concern was navigating a stolen truck with one door through a nasty rainstorm with a gang right behind her. Tires skirted across mud, sliding near the porch of home. Heather slowly peeled herself from the passenger seat, a river of warm red coating her waist. The blonde helped her inside, hurrying as the Jokerz pulled up to the lot.

"This house can barely keep out rain, bullets are going to bring this place down. Heather you need to get my mom to the garage, please."  
"I'll try," she winced in pain, her arm still bleeding profusely.

Without any further hesitation the young blonde charged through the front door, running into a hailstorm of gunfire. The more bullets that struck her skin, the more she began to feel. A simple jump took Cassandra into the sky, nearly flying by accident. A scream was let out before she dropped like lead into the hood of one of their vans; fire engulfed the area, a warped steel frame was all that remained. Like a Phoenix she arose from the ashes, her clothes burning away to reveal a suit of armor fashioned of red and gold. The onlookers clamored, stunned and awed by the reveal.

"Is that.. Wonder Woman?"  
Cassandra feigned a smile after examining the suit bestowed upon her. "I'm no hero, just a really angry girl you decided to piss off.  
Almost a month had passed since that night, an awakening occurred like no other. Cassie wasn't sure of what she was but she finally knew who she was.. or who she could be. Heather was visiting again, she would stop by every now and then to help the young blonde take care of her mother. Diesel hasn't been seen since, as far as they know he either skipped town or the Jokerz took him; Cassandra wasn't sure which would be better. A sudden knock was at her door. Upon opening the door she was met face to face with a tall mysterious woman. The young woman's face lit up, shocked and surprised. "Are you Wonder Woman?!"  
The woman chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head. "Sometimes but I'm not Princess Diana, I'm sorry to disappoint."  
"Anyone ever tell you that you are a dead ringer for her?"  
"I believe that was the point, Cassandra."  
Confusion was apparent in her look, "How do you know my name?"  
"We've been looking for you for quite some time."  
"Who's.. we?"


End file.
